Never Have I Ever
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: A little game of "Never Have I Ever" after a movie night together. What will they learn about each other. A/U- Shandy is an established couple, but they still have the same lives and jobs.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: Shandy is an established couple. If you don't already know, I love to write them having fun, because they seem they are filled with so much life and that they can enjoy the simplicities of life together. So here goes nothing!

Of course it is rated M, my muse has some things she wants to express!

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASAS

"So, what shall we do after the movie finishes?" He inquires as he admires her beautiful frame lying on the floor with her body pillow tucked between her legs, as he sits on the couch sipping his water.

"Hmm, we could play a game." She expresses without turning around to look at him because the final scene of _'It's Complicated'_ is her favorite part.

"What type of game are we talking, about?" He asks still admiring her but intently focused on her perfectly arched ass.

As the credits begin to roll, she sits up and says, "Never have I ever." He looks at her confused, "Last I heard you had to take a shot, if you had committed the act."

"Yeah, that is the traditional way. But I was thinking a little more non-traditional." She retorts folding her legs under her body.

"Hmm, tell me more!" He says sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Well, instead of taking a shot, how about we lose a piece of clothing for every act we have committed!" she expresses as she sits on her knees leaning close enough to his face to steal a kiss.

"I like the way you play, woman!" He retorts before kissing her softly, causing her to moan, but she pushes away before it can get to deep.

"Oh, yeah no cheating, Andrew!" She informs him scooting back and tucking her legs under herself.

"I wouldn't dare!" He teases smirking at her.

"Mmm, hmm!" She says laughing at him. "You can go first." She says.

"Never have I ever skipped a class." He says waiting to see if she was going to be honest.

She smiles at him before saying, "Hey, I said no cheating! You can't say stuff you know I've done, and plus I don't count the new records seminar as a class!"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever! Take it off!" He exclaims laughing at her.

"Fine!" She exclaims before taking off her sweater. "Nice bra!" he says reaching out attempting to touch her, which he can see through her sheer tank top. "Shut up!" She retorts as she swats his hand away, as he just smiles at her.

"Never have I ever cheated at this game." She says looking him directly in his eyes. "Oh, alright, you got me! I will stop cheating! But I couldn't resist seeing you strip for me!" He says as he removes his shirt revealing his tan chest, with just enough hair, but not too much to hide the muscular undertones.

"Thank you! Now we can play correctly!" She says leaning in to kiss him.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex!" He says hoping to see her remove another article. She shakes her head, nope. "Sorry to burst your little fantasy bubble, babe, but men are my only cup of tea!" She assures him. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He says smiling at her, she just shakes her head, and she inquires "What is it about with men and wanting to see two women kiss?"

"Simply put, it is sexy as hell!" He replies gazing into her eyes.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind!" She teases smirking at him, as she looks down and sees his member growing.

"Never have I ever binged watched a TV show!" She says smirking at him. "Damnit, Sharon you said no cheating!" He exclaims taking off his socks.

"I couldn't resist it! Who would have thought Andrew Flynn, would sit down and watch all the episodes of _Bones_ in 4 days!" She teases. "Aww, hush up woman, it's a good show! He says laughing, caressing her leg through her yoga pants.

"Sorry!" She says through her giggles.

"Ok, never have I ever smoked weed!" He says waiting for her to admit it.

"You are evil, Andy!" She says standing up to remove her pants, and shaking her head.

"You used my dirty little secret against me, so I used yours! All is fair in the game of love!" He teases running his hand up her calf.

"Alright, if that is how you want to play it, then we can do that!" She says sitting back down on her knees in front of him.

"Ok, Sharon, let's play by the rules!" He exclaims smirking at her running his forefinger along the waistband of her peach thong.

"Oh, now you want to play by the rules, because you know I will pull out the big guns!" She says running her finger down his chest, stopping just above the waistband of his basketball shorts.

"Yep!" He says. "Hey, at least you aren't ashamed of being scared of me!" She teases before nibbling on his ear.

"I'm not scared, I just know better than to fight with you!" He confirms gliding his fingers up her side eliciting a moan from her.

"Good!" She husks out.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public location!" She rasps, not expecting him to pull down his shorts.

"Noo, you didn't!" She exclaims joyously, "Where?"

"Umm, are you sure you want to know?" He asks basically giving her the answer.

"You didn't have sex at work? Did you?" She asks with her eyes staring at him intently unable to believe it.

"Yes, I did." He says sheepishly.

"Hold on, have I stepped foot in this room?" She inquires gliding her finger up his thigh.

"Yep, you do just about every day!" He admits watching her face for a reaction.

"You didn't have sex in my office!" She exclaims. "God, no! It was the Electronics Room." He finally admits.

"Ha, I guess Buzz should get a 'No Sex' sign instead of keeping that 'No Beverages' one!" She exclaims smiling.

"Real funny! You are just an everyday comedienne, aren't you?" He retorts.

"Meh!" She teases.

"Ok, my turn. Never have I ever wanted to have sex in my office." He says sure that she wouldn't remove anything, but boy was he wrong.

"Really, Sharon?" He asks as she removes her tank top.

"Actually, no need to fantasize, I've done it!" She admits as she throws her shirt on the couch.

He looks stunned, "Calm down, it wasn't in Major Crimes!" She confirms, seeing the anxiety leave his face.

"In FID? Miss. Rulebook had sex in her office?" He taunts laughing at her. "I sure did, I don't know why you insist that I followed the rules all the time, and technically said rule does not exist, so therefore I broke nothing, ha!" She says swiftly.

"Whatever, helps you sleep at night honey!" He says trailing his finger down the valley of her breasts.

"Never have I ever went skinny dipping." She says and he shakes his head, nope. "Wow, really, I would have taken you for the kind of guy to let it all hang loose! She says. "Yeah, but Flynn, Jr. is not about to hang free in the presence of sea creatures." He declares sharply.

She laughs at his seriousness, "Well at least you know how to protect one of your most valuable assets!" she asserts looking at his rock solid member greeting her.

"No, need to worry, I will always protect your favorite thing!" He jokingly says smirking at her. She mouths "good."

"Never have I ever had anal sex." He ushers out, unsure of the question, but it is too late to take it back now.

She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, "Wow!" he says.

"It was a long time ago, and I hated it!" She confirms.

He laughs, "Why did you hate it?"

"It hurt like a bitch!" She confesses as he laughs at her bluntness.

"I can only imagine!" He retorts trying to make light of it.

"Ok, enough about my horrid experience! Never have I ever made a sex tape!" She asserts.

He reaches for his waistband of his boxer briefs, and she squeals, "I must see this tape!"

He shakes his head in embarrassment, "No, you mustn't!" He exclaims as she crawls over to him.

"Mm, why not?" She whines feigning sadness straddling him.

"Because it wasn't my finest hour!" He confesses running his hand down the back of her thong.

"How about you let me be the judge of that!" She demands before leaning down to claim his lips.

Breaking the kiss, he says, "I will think about it." She smiles at him, and grinds her moist thong clad center against his dick eliciting a deep moan from him.

"I'm sure I will change your mind!' She asserts before she starts to kiss down his chest.

"You can try all you…" he starts but is cut off by her mouth covering his throbbing dick. She wastes no time, setting a delirious pace, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head, as his hands take hold of hair. "Shit, Sharon!" He groans out, causing her to hum and the vibration of her hum, causes him to jerk in her mouth, making her giggle.

She rises up, and asks, "Too much?"

He shakes his head, no, and she smirks and returns to her previous mission. But this time, she uses her hand to help bring him to his release. At this point he is trembling and she is enjoying it. She can tell he is close, by the tight grip that he has on her hair. She gives him one last suck, before kissing his head and looking up at him, as his yes fly open.

"C'mere!" He instructs and she climbs up on his body. He latches on to her lips, causing her to moan. His tongue demands entrance immediately, as she allows it, he swallows her moans. She breaks the kiss and smirks at him as she grinds her center against his dick again. He smiles at her, as he runs his thumbs over her hard nipples, causing her to shiver.

She reaches between them and slides her thong to the side and slowly guides his dick into her, as both them shudder at the amazing sensation. He starts to set a pace, and she shakes her head, no.

"Let me!" She whispers as she places one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh, and slowly begins to ride him. He watches her in awe. Her head falls back, as she quickens the pace. Her moans permeate the air. He is enjoying seeing her pleasure herself, it is becoming harder for him to not lose it. As she is losing herself in her pleasure, he begins to stroke her clit.

"Damn!" She sputters as he strokes her little harder. He breathes are becoming more uneven, which means she is close. He removes his thumb, and sits up and takes her lips into her mouth, causing her to begin to ride him frantically. The wilder she becomes, the deeper the kiss gets. He finally decides to attempt to pump into her and she allows it. She breaks the kiss as her head falls back, and he begins to pepper her neck with kisses.

"Ohhh…" She screams causing Andy to give her one last thrust and then she elevates to her plane of happiness, as she utters his name, as her walls clench his dick tightly, causing him to spill into her, as he bites down on her shoulder.

As she returns to this plane, she asks, "So, did I change your mind?" Smiling at him, because she can tell he is shocked by her audacity. "You really want to see that tape, don't you? He rasps still holding her tightly.

"Mmm, hmm!" She says.

"Alright, you can see it!" He states shaking his head at her.

"Good, because I like to see my competition in action, before slaughter them!" She asserts.

Realizing what she said he asks "Wait, does that mean…" she interrupts "Yes, it does!"

ASASASASASASASAS

Once again, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a girl some reviews!


	2. It's Showtime

Since everyone was asking for a 2nd chapter, I figured why not!

The italics is a flashback. Italics and Bold are his thoughts during his conversation with her. Bold, underlined and Italics is a text message.

Now buckle up for an even wilder ride than the last time!

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

It has been two weeks since our non-traditional version of 'Never Have I Ever' and one week since I finally allowed her to watch the tape:

" _Wow!" She says looking at me as I palm my face._

" _What is she doing?" She asks and I just shrug my shoulders as she leans closer to the screen, trying to figure out the point of the position._

" _That couldn't have been too pleasurable for you!" She states looking at me, removing my hand from my face._

 _I shake my head no, and she laughs and says, "You poor baby!"_

 _As we continue to watch the tape she either laughs or she is left speechless. As I sit here peeking through my fingers observing her expressions._

" _I thought younger blonde leggy girls, were your kryptonite?" She teases looking at me as the tape ends._

" _Not that one!" I toss out. "Ahh, I see that is why you said it wasn't your finest hour!" She says running her foot along the inside of my thigh. "Yep! It was the worst sex I've ever had in my life…" I start but she butts in and says, "And that says a lot!" "Hey, I get the feeling that you are trying to call me a man whore!" I reply rubbing her calf. "Well if the shoe fits, sweetheart, wear it!" She retorts inching her foot closer to my member. "Well, Ms. Smarty-pants, the shoe doesn't fit anymore! I've outgrown it!" I rightfully informs her as I grab her foot and put the laptop on coffee table._

" _Oh, really?" She inquires winking at me as I hover over._

" _Yes, really!" I tease lifting her shirt over her head before she lays back on the couch._

" _Well how about you show me how much you have outgrown it!" She teases as she reaches to unbutton my pants._

" _I can definitely do that!" I says before I begin to trail kisses down her neck. She giggles and says, "Good, because we need to get a couple of rehearsals in before we put it to film!"_

 _And with that I take one her nipples in his mouth as she moans my name._

Here I am sitting in the office waiting on Louie and Sykes to wrap it up in the interview room, with Hobbs, so I can finish up my report and leave for the day. Sharon took a personal day, she said something about having something to do, that she planned weeks ago and forgot about until this morning.

My phone rings and it isn't my normal ringtone, as I fish it out of my pocket, it says, 'FaceTime' "What the hell is this?" I say out loud and Buzz hears me, and says, "It sounds like a FaceTime call Lieutenant Just press the green button."

"Ok, what is this thing?" I inquire.

"It's a video call app! You can see the person you are talking to. Just answer it and look straight into the camera." He says from the desk across the room.

"Uh, ok!" I say. "Do you need me to do it for you?" He inquires.

Seeing that is Sharon who is calling, I quickly say, "No! I got it thanks!"

"Ok. Well good luck!" He says as he walks to the Electronics Room.

I press the green button and she says, "Hey!" As her beautiful face lights up, my screen, I can tell she is the car.

"Hey, beautiful! What are you doing?" I ask trying to figure out the best angle to hold my phone.

"I'm about to go the grocery store. What are you doing?" She says before laughing at me and my horrible angle. "Just sit it against your name plate or the computer screen, goofy." She rasps.

"Ah Hah, got it!" I say feeling extremely triumphant. "I am waiting for Sykes and Louie, to finish up with Hobbs. How did your thing go today?" I ask still admiring this gorgeous woman I blessed to call my partner in life.

"It went great! Actually, it went better than I expected!" She says as she beams. "How has your day been?" She asks.

"It has been business as usual, pretty boring though!" I say. "I'm sorry that you are bored." She says pouting. "But it just got a lot brighter seeing your beautiful face!" I say as she starts to blush after noticing what I said. "Well, I'm happy to help!" She ushers out before she licks her lips. _**Gah, she doesn't understand how much that turns me on!**_

"So, where you just calling to say hey or is there something else you wanted to talk about?" I ask as she bites her lower lip. _**Damnit! I'm convinced she is trying to kill me!**_

"Actually, I just wanted to see this handsome guy named Andrew Flynn on my phone and his hear his voice, since I hadn't heard it or seen him since 7 this morning!" She retorts smiling at me.

I laugh at her candidness and say. "Oh, ok! That is as good as any reason! So what are you getting at the store?" I ask looking into her dazzling jade eyes.

"That was the other reason, I called, what do you want for dinner tonight?" She asks, _**I had completely forgot that it was her turn to cook, she had said a few weeks ago that she wanted to try not eating out so much**_ , "Umm, surprise me!" I say smiling at her.

"Ok, I can do that! Well I should get going, if I don't want to be in Whole Foods for hours!" She says winking at me.

"Beautiful, you'd be in there for hours if you went at 8 a.m. you love to shop, too much, to go in and out of a store quickly!" I tease as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, you don't complain when I spend hours in La Perla!" She retorts as we both laugh.

"Nope and I never will!" I reply offering her a lopsided grin as she shakes her head.

"Seriously, let me get off this phone and get going." She says. "Ok, beautiful see you in a few hours." I say. "Ok, love you handsome!" She says before she blows me a kiss. _**Oh, how I wish those lips were on mine, right now!**_ "Love you, too, beautiful!" I reply.

"Oh, yeah handsome, check your inbox!" She says and quickly hangs up before I can ask why.

So, I attempt to do as she says, but before I can get to my mail, she sends me a text:

 _ **When you are alone!**_

Now, my curiosity has gotten the best of me. I really want to know what is in this email. She couldn't have possibly sent me naked pictures. Could she? Nah? Hmm…

But before I could open my inbox, here comes Louie and Sykes from the Interview Room, "Here you go sir." Sykes says handing me the file.

As we all begin to type our reports, my mind keeps wondering back to this email Sharon referred to. I want to open it so badly, but I'm still have at least half of this report to finish. Damnit!

 _ **35 minutes later…**_

I am now finished with my report and I print it off and hand it to Louie as I head towards the exit. I hear Louie murmur, "Idiots" as I walk out.

That man there still hasn't gotten over the fact that Sharon and I are together. It is not that he hates the idea, he is just afraid that it is going to bite us in the ass one day, and by us I mean the squad.

As soon as I step in the elevator, I am tempted to open the email, but I figure it's best to wait to until I get to the car.

As I get off the elevator, I briskly walk to my car.

I open my inbox and there is an email with the subject line that says 'Enjoy!'

As I scroll down I see that it isn't pictures, but a video. Oh my!

As I click the file and it begins to play making my dick twitch in anticipation.

It starts off with the title screen, 'A Beautiful Solo' starring your very own Beautiful Soloist.

As it cuts to the next scene, Sharon is lying on a white comforter, completely naked with my favorite shade of lipstick gracing her delicious lips, red. She is biting her lower lip, before she speaks and says, "Andy, I have already beaten my competition!" as she winks into the camera.

Damn right she has already beaten her competition.

She angles the camera so that I can see the rest of her body. Her nipples are hard and her other hand is inching its way down to her folds. She speaks again, "I'll just imagine this is you between my legs." As her hand continues travelling down. She moves the camera to where it is directly in front of her sex. I can see that she is soaking wet and I am just watching it on the screen. She takes her fingers and begins to explore her cove as her moans begin to fill the room. She is doing just as I would. Nice and slow at first and then speeding up. She begins to pant my name as she quickens here pace, making my dick get harder with every syllable of my name dripping off her tongue. I can tell she is getting close because her pace is becoming erratic and then true to my technique she emerges two finger into her dripping cove. "Damn!" Escapes my lips as I feel my pants getting tighter. She dives in and out with the same finesse as me. With one final dive she is coming, as her thighs start trembling and she screams my name, "Andddyyyy!"

Causing the bulge against my pants to become almost unbearable. As she is coming down from her self-induced elevation, she moves the camera back up to her face, and whispers, "I think I deserve an Oscar for that performance!" Yep, she sure does. Then she does something, I didn't expect…

Scratch that she deserves every award known to man, just because of that final stunt!

As the video ends, words pop up and they read, "A sequel would be nice, right? But I need my co-star!"

"Hell yeah, it would be nice!" As the bulge in my pants has become completely unbearable.

I pull out of the parking garage as fast as I can, without breaking any laws, even though I would gladly break them all to become her co-star even quicker.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Woman, are you trying to kill me?" I say as I walk in the condo headed towards the kitchen. She isn't in there, but I can tell she did go the store, the bags are sitting on the counter, along with a bag from my favorite store.

I head towards the bedroom, as I open the door I see her leaned back on the bed in a Tiffany blue bustier with white boyshorts with matching thigh highs with the garter and holding a slate, and she seductively purrs, "Is my co-star ready for his big debut?"

"I'm ready for my close up, director!" I say as her eyes travel my body. She raises and closes the slate and says, "Action…"

ASASASASASASASASASAS

I hope you all enjoyed! Leave me some reviews!


	3. Lights, Camera,Aciton

Thank you for all of the reviews and comments! Maggie (among many others) has requested a 3rd #DAMMM chapter! So, here goes nothing!

The sex tape is going to be told from our POV if that makes sense. Basically we are going to be watching it as we read it.

The chapter however, is told in Sharon's POV

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASAS

As we lay here, still entangled from the amazing love we just made. I still can't believe I just made two sex tapes in the span of 24 hours. I never in a million years would have thought I would do something like this. However, being with Andy brings out the fun side of me, that I usually kept hidden. My inhibitions are slowly no longer holding me back. When I initially said something about demolishing my competition I was only joking, but then I figured why the 'hell not?'

As the sweat is dripping off our bodies. As the muscles in my thighs are still burning. As I still can feel him inside of me, remembering just a few moments ago the pace we were keeping was insane. It must have been the camera that had our adrenaline rushing, because I don't remember ever being this spent afterwards, and I'm not complaining, because that was the best sex I've EVER had in my entire life. Still lost in my thoughts, I miss him say my name at first, "Green –eyed beauty?" He says trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I respond still thinking about the great show we just put on.

"You are a natural performer, you know!" He says as he rolls over on his back pulling me with him.

"Hmm, you are not too bad yourself!" I tease running my finger along his chest.

"We are one dynamic duo, babe!" He ramps pulling me tighter into his side before brushing my damp hair from my forehead.

"Definitely better than Robert and Barbra!" I tease kissing his chest.

"Yep, 'The Way We Were' has nothing on the way we are!" He says before gently smacking my ass eliciting a squeal from me.

"Mmmm, so true! Nothing can compare to this!" I retort sliding my hand down his body but he grabs my hand. I look up at him and smirk.

"No, woman I need a break." He says shaking his head at my obvious journey.

Pouting, I say "But..." before he interrupts "But nothing, woman!" As he smiles at me before he squeezes my ass. Smacking his hand, I say, "If I can't touch neither can you, sir!"

"Don't be like that babe!" He says before dropping kisses along my jaw line. I pinch his side, "You know how I feel about the word 'babe'!" I say as he ignores my pinch.

"I know babe, but I like riling you up!" He teases before taking my lips hostage. My lips are always happy to be held hostage by his. I could spend bounteous amounts of time just wrestling our lips and tongues together.

I break away from the kiss and say, "You do it so well, but move!" Pushing him back as he laughs.

"Where are you going ba... " he starts "don't you dare!" I warn him standing with my hands on my hips trying my hardest not to giggle.

"You know you'd be a lot more intimidating if you weren't standing here in your birthday suit! He teases as he is laying on his back with his arm propped behind his head as he reaches for me and I swiftly move out his reach.

"Shut up! You are incorrigible! You know that right?" I inform walking to get the camera and laptop.

"That's what you love about me ba...beautiful!" He says flashing that smile that aided in me falling for him.

"I'll let you think that!" I tease climbing back in the bed as he grabs me by the waist. I giggle before his lips are gliding against mine causing me to moan slightly. The feel of his lips arresting mine never gets old. The journey that his tongue takes through my mouth always sends to an oblivion that I happily look forward, too.

"Oh, I know that!" He teases as he takes the camera from my hand and sits it on the bed next to him. "You know you really shouldn't assume, babe!" I retort tossing his own ridiculous word back at him, as he looks flabbergasted, and I just smile.

"Ok, you win, the word does sound a tad bit cheesy!" He admits. "A tad bit? No, a lot cheesy!" I tease as starts tickling me. "You always have to be right, woman! Don't you?" He asks as I pinch him. I shake my head and say, "Yup! That's what you love about me!"

"Yeah, I'll let you think that!" He replies smirking at me as I stick my tongue out at him.

"Funny man, move over, I would like to see our performance!" I say trying to sit up as he still hovers over me. He could hover over me all day, because that means that I could to be lost in him and not have to worry about life's issues. I could just focus on he and I, and the glorious love that we share and how great that makes us feel.

"Ok, my leading lady, let's start the premiere!" He says sitting up and helping me sit up. As I plug the camera into the laptop, I tease, "I now present you with 'The Way We Are':

As the film begins, Andy is unwrapping Sharon like the present she is to him. He slowly glides the thighs highs down her legs with his teeth, kissing newly exposed skin at every given opportunity. Her moans and his grunts fill the air. As he reaches her feet, he lightly kisses his way back up her legs. Once he reaches the garter belt, he toys with it, causing her to giggle, before he pulls it down, he pops it against her skin, producing an "Ouch!" from her with a faux look pain etched across her face. As he removes the garter, he returns to the same spot, and kiss it gently, and then glides his tongue over slowly. "All better?" He asks, before he continues his ministrations, while looking at her face. She shakes her head yes, "Good!" He retorts as he starts to kiss her inner thighs. As he is kissing her inner thighs, her thighs begin to tremble in an anticipation. The closer he gets to her sex, he abandons the kisses and just glides his tongue over her heated skin. As he reaches her sex, he licks her through he soaked panties, provoking her to curse under her breath. "Don't be shy for the camera, love!" He demands as he looks up at her, and she smiles at him. He glides his tongue across her material clad center once more, causing her scream, "Fuck!" Enjoying what he doing to her, he pushes his boxer briefs down and slowly starts to stroke himself, with one hand. He takes his other hand, and slides her panties to one side, and slowly sucks on her nub of nerves, as she moans his name and her back arches off the bed. He removes his hand from his dick and holds her down, and continues to lick in between her folds. His tongue begins to tease her entrance, "Ohh, Andy!" she bellows out, as he circles her entrance with his tongue. As he continues to circle her entrance, she thrusts her hips into his face, causing him to laugh, "Impatient, are we?" He asks. "Mmm, hmm!" She replies in her low turned on husky tone. With her confirmation, he solely begins to make love to her with his tongue. He presses his thumb against her clit, and gently strokes it as his tongue brings her closer to her first release. "Yes, yes, yes!" She starts panting in-between moans, alerting him to her ever so burgeoning closeness to her release. He starts thrust his tongue into her faster, and stroking her clit harder. He removes his tongue and runs from the top her cove, to the bottom, causing her to become undone, swiftly, with her juices flowing out her like the Trevi Fountain. "Yesssssssssss, Andyyyyyyyyyy!" She screams as she is overcome by the wondrous sensation that he just provided. But he is prepared, he laps up all her juices, as they come flowing out of her body. As she lie there with her back arched, her fists are clenching the sheets, her face is buried in the pillow next to her, her legs tightening around his face, her toes curling, as he continues to devour her, ensuring that none of delicious nectar is wasted. As she is coming down, she pulls him, and he goes, as soon as he reaches her face, she latches onto his lips. The rough but passionate kiss makes both of them moan. He breaks the kiss, "Mmm, tasty, right?" She teases as she nibbles on his bottom lip. "Mmm, hmm, I could live off of it!" He teases before he starts placing kisses along her jaw, as she runs her hands down his body, as strokes him. As she strokes harder he bites at her neck as he is making his way down he body. With every stroke, he groans and she smiles. "Damn woman are you trying to make come?" He asks and she replies, "Hmm, that is the goal!" smirks at her and pushes the bustier down, and engulfs her nipple with his mouth, causing her to gasp, and she loosens the grip on his shaft. As he continues his ministrations on both her nipples, she threads he finger through his hair. "Mmm, that feels so good!" She rasps as he alternates between sucking, licking and lightly nibbling on her rigid but sensitive nipples. He unclasps the bustier and leans up to help him remove it, and then travels down the valley of her breasts, kissing along the way. He reaches her panties and she lifts to help him remove them. Once they are removed, he ventures to her sex again, "No, no, wait!" She says, trying to push him back, "Please, not yet!" He laughs at her pleading tone, and rasps, "What's the matter?" She just glares at him, still trying to push his head back. "Ok, you win! For now!" He says as she stops trying to push him away, he rises up but goes back down swiftly, and glides his tongue across her swollen nub, "Shittt!" she screams, causing him to smirk and wink at her.

She pushes him onto his back, catching him off guard. She smirks at him, as she climbs over him, and starts kissing his face. She slowly kisses down his neck and chests, lightly biting his nipples, causing him to groan. Once she reaches the crucifix that is tattooed in the middle of his chest, she traces every line of the crucifix, making him groan, "Damn!" She laughs at his bluntness. She continues on her journey down his body, she reaches his rock solid dick, and doesn't hesitate to take the entire thing into her mouth at once. "Fuck, Sharon!" He screams, as she her mouth glides up and down his throbbing length. Not leaving his balls unattended, she gently massages them as he continues to pleasure him with her mouth. His hips are starting to jerk. She takes him out her mouth, and licks up and down the sides of his dick, causing him to curse under his breath. "Don't be shy for the camera, love!" she repeats his previous line, and he laughs. As she continues her ministrations, causing him jerk even more and grab ahold of her. She licks the underside of his dick, "Fuck!" he groans. She glides her tongue from the tip, down to his balls pulling one into her mouth, causing his hands to tighten around her hair. She takes both into her mouth, as she strokes his dick with her hand, "Damnit Sharon!" he groans out. She releases his balls, and licks her back to the tip of his dick. She slowly envelops him with her mouth, causing him pull her hair a little. As she glides back down his shaft, popping and sucking noises are infiltrating the air. As she begins a fast pace she keeps her eyes on his face. His face is contorting letting her know how much he is enjoying her ministrations. "Sharon, I'm about to come!" He breathes, as she still is sucking him off. As she ends her adventure, she reaches his head, and swirls her tongue around the head licking the precum from the tip. As her mouth leaves him, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her up to him. She smiles at him, "How am I doing so far?" She asks. He laughs and says, "You are doing very well!" As she kisses his neck, starting to suck on his pulse point, as his hands roam her body. She giggles as he reaches her lower back. "Are you ready for the next scene?" She asks sitting up looking into his eyes. "Yes, indeed!" He breathes as she kisses him on the cheek. She crawls back down his body and turns around to mount his saddle backwards. She firmly strokes his length as she guides him into her. The both moan in unison. As he becomes fully sheathed in her, she rolls her hips back and forth as his hands come around to hold onto her breasts. The pace is deliberate at first, as he gently massages her nipples as she is controlling the ride. She slowly begins to quicken the pace. Her hips are rocking harder and faster, as she slings her backwards, mounting her hands on his thighs for more leverage. She lifts herself from him and lowers herself back onto his length slowly, causing both of them to curse, "Damn!" She repeats the same action, and grabs her hips and assists her. With his help the thrusts became deeper. "Yes, yes, yes!" She screams as one of her hands begins stroking her clit. With one final thrust on both of their parts, her eyes fly open, and her breaths become more ragged, and she is coming again. She continues to roll her hips, as she is riding her wave, he sits up and starts kissing her back. He moves her hair to the side and kisses her neck, softly, as returns from her elevation to euphoria. She begins to moan at the sensation of him kissing her neck and his rock hard dick throbbing in her center. She whispers, "Fuck me, Andy!" She leans forward on her knee and arches her back perfectly, as he comes with her, never losing contact. Once he is settles on his knees, he wastes no time starting a delirious pace. He slams into her over and over again. "Sharon, I want you to look at me!" He rasps out, and she looks at him over her shoulder, as he slams into once again, "Yesssssss!" She screams. One of his hands leave her hips and lands on her shoulder pushing her further back into him. She begins to match his thrusts, by throwing it back. Every time, she pushed herself back into him, he groaned louder and louder. "Fuck! I'm about to come!" He says, she begins to throw her thrusts at him harder, and reaches between her legs, and massages his balls, causing him to shoot into her. "Damn!" he gasps as releases. She came right after him, "Andddyyyy!" They collapse onto the bed, and he rains kisses across her shoulder blade, and lightly nips at her neck, as they bask in the afterglow.

"Wow that was hot!" He says rubbing my thigh.

"Well, you know some like it hot, baby!" I say running my finger down his chest.

"Alright then, Ms. Marilyn Monroe!" He retorts kissing my forehead.

Grazing his lips with mine, I push the computer off of his lap and straddle him and say, "You do know that we have to delete that, right?"

He gives me his signature puppy dog eyes, "But I don't want to!" He ushers out.

I try not to laugh at his sadness, but I fail, "Sweetheart, we have to!" I inform him, before kissing him again.

"But it was some of your best work!" He retorts! "Excuse me? I always perform at the top of my game! Now you…" I start but he interrupts my rant by taking one of my nipples into his mouth causing me to moan instead of compete my thought.

I push his head back, "Don't try to fix it now!" I tease as he smirks at me. "Hush up, woman you knew what I meant! I want to remember this award winning night!" "Aww, you like me, you really, really, really like me!" I tease grinding against his semi-hard shaft. "Really, Sally Field, Sharon?" He retorts, grabbing my ass. "Yes, Sally Field! That was the best Oscar speech, ever!" I tease. He just shakes his head at me.

"But, seriously Andy, we are going to delete that video and the one I sent you earlier. Understood?" I assert. "Yes, ma'am!" He retorts giving me the puppy eyes again, "Sweetheart, those aren't going to work this time!" I tease. "Damn, it was worth a shot!" He says as I reach behind me and grab the camera and delete our debut film from the memory card.

"Not, really!" I tease as he reaches for his phone. "Let me see it, you know you can barely work technology!" I tease. "Hey, I resent that! It shouldn't be so damn complicated!" He says as I erase the email, the video and any trace of the video in The Cloud. "No, you shouldn't be such a damn old man!" I tease.

"Old man!? You weren't saying that an hour ago!" He retorts tickling me.

"Mmm, maybe I was in my head!" I tease trying to get out of his grasp.

"I see I'm going to have to show you again!" He asserts winking at me, as he stops tickling me.

"Meh, you can try!" I toss out as I walk into the bathroom.

"Oh, I will succeed!" He confirms as he follows me.

"Mmm, hmm whatever you say, old man!" I retort as I turn the shower water on, as soon as my hand leaves the lever, he picks me up and hoist me against the wall, with his head in between my legs, "What old man can do this?" He teases before his tongue caresses my folds.

"Ohhhhh!"

 _Fin_

ASASASASASASASASASAS

As always this has been a fun ride! Once again, I turned a one shot into a 3 chapter fic! But I have to give the readers what they love, so it enjoyed doing it! Leave a girl some reviews, you know I love them and quite honestly I deserve them! *smooches*


End file.
